Christmas at the Museum
by daisyduke80
Summary: It is Christmas time at the museum of Natural History. There are gifts and surprises all around. Summary sucks. Coauthored with Lightonahill. Please R&R! COMPLETE! ONESHOT.


1

**Christmas at the Museum**

Once upon a time in New York City there was a magical museum. It was called the museum of Natural History. Including it was the most wonderful time of the year...Christmas! Everyone in the museum was preparing for the most joyous occasion.

"Are you excited about Christmas Rebecca?" Larry asked.

"Yes," Rebecca said as she hung decorations in the main hall.

Larry watched as she did. He kept thinking about what her face would look like on Christmas when he gave her his gift.

"Hey Larry," Rebecca said. "Is Nicky coming to the museum for Christmas?"

Shrugging, "I don't know," Larry replied.

Just then Larry was slapped hard on the back, "Merry Christmas, Lawerence."

Turning, "Hey Teddy!"

"Lawerence I think you should get over to the diorama room. Jedadiah and Octavius are fighting again," Teddy made known.

"Oh no," Larry sighed.

Larry walked to the diorama room. Sure enough, Jed and Octavius stood on top of the bench fighting.

"It's all your fault Octtie!" Jedadiah yelled.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Octavius asked.

"If you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have dropped my father's watch and then drop the hammer on top of it!" Jedadiah yelled.

"What is wrong with that? He's DEAD!" Octavius said.

Jedidiah's mouth opened in shock, "How can you say that?!"

"Your father is dead Jed, he is not coming back..." Octavius said

calmly.

Jed looked hurt. He looked at his friend with tears in his eyes.

"That was my father's watch! It was the only thing I had to remember him by. And you took it away from me," Jedadiah cried, "I don't wanna talk to you ever again!"

Jed ran off to the Frontier and to his tent where he let his emotions go.

"Octavius what is going on?" Larry asked.

Sighing, "Jedidiah is just being emotional...just like a full class woman."

"Octavius, that isn't nice," Larry said.

"Niether is it "nice" to send all of someone elses army to the pub," Octavius said.

"Well still you really hurt Jed. I think you should go apologize to him," Larry suggested.

"Why should I apologize to him?" Octavius asked.

"Because he is your best friend and what you said to him really hurt.You better think about what you did. You probably just lost your best friend," Larry made known. With that he walked away.

Rolling his eye, "You probably lost your best friend!" Octavius mocked in a goofy voice pretending to be Larry.

_Yet, it was his father's..._Octavius shook that thought from his mind. Jedidiah had to get over it if he liked it or not. Jed sat in his tent. He was looking at an old snapshot of his father.

"I'm sorry Pa. I promised you I would take care of your watch and I failed. I'm so sorry," Jed whispered.

Jed let more tears spill down his cheeks. He still couldn't believe

Octavius would be so mean about it. Maybe the friendship just wasn't meant to be.

A week had passed and Octavius had yet to apologize to Jed. And Jed had yet to talk to Octavius.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have been that mean to Jed,'_ Octavius thought, _'But then again he did tell my army to go to the freakin' pub. I let him watch the army for 5 minutes and this is how he repays me.'_

Octavius sat down on a bench and rubbed his hands against his face in fustration.

_'Maybe I should apologize to him,'_ Octavius thought.

_'How am I supposed to do that when he won't even talk to me?' _Octavius asked himself.

A smile soon spread on Octavius face. He went back to the Frontier and gathered up the remains of the watch. Then rushed back to the Empire.

Later that night, Jedadiah found a letter in the post office for him.

_' I know you must hate me right now for what I did to you and I 'm sorry for it. Please meet me at the Hall of African Mammels in one hour. I have a surprise for you.'_

_Your friend, _

_Octavius_

One hour later, Octavius was pacing around the Hall of African Mammel in the monkey exhibit.

He soon heard a galloping horse. He turned around and saw Jedadiah galloping up.

"Hello Jed," Octavius greeted as Jed got off the horse, "I'm glad you came.

"You know I almost didn't," Jed made known

"I'm glad you did," Octavius smiled weakly.

"So what's this all about?" Jed asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I did. I never should have said the things I did," Octavius apologized, "and I brought you this."

Octavius handed Jed a box. Jed opened it. He stared at shock at what it was. It was his father's watch. It was fixed.

"Octavius..." Jed was speechless.

"I realized how much it meant to you so I took it over to the Empire and the watch repair man fixed it. It did take alot but it was worth it," Octavius explained.

Jed looked like he was going to cry of happiness now. But he didn't.

"Thanks Octavius," Jedadiah smiled as he hugged him.

Octavius hugged his friend as he smiled.

"No worries," Octavius replied. "Do you forgive me though?"

Nodding, "Of course," Jedidiah said.

"Well this is a Christmas miracle!" JEdidiah said.

"Now...what is this "Christmas?"OCtavius asked. "Everyone keeps talking about it?

"WHAT IS CHRISTMAS??!!" Jedidiah exlaimed.

"You mean you never knew what Christmas is?" Jed asked.

"No," Octavius stated.

"Christmas is when you sit around with family and friends, eat a big dinner, exchange gifts, and listen to stories of christmases past," Jedadiah explained.

"Sounds fun," Octavius smiled.

"Of course it's fun!" Jedidiah exclaimed!!

"It is funner then mud wresteling!" Jedidiah exclaimed.

Lifting an eyebrow, "Funner than mud wresteling?" Octavius said dryly.

"Yeah," Jedadiah smiled.

"Well I guess you can count me in on this," Octavius stated.

"Sweet. Come on we need to get to the main hall and help decorate," Jedadiah stated.

With that Jed and Octavius began help decorate.

Everyone was making the main hall look great as they sang Christmas songs.

_silent night, holy night_

_all is calm, all is bright_

_round yon virgin mother and child_

_holy infant so tender and mild_

_sleep in heavenly peace_

_sleep in heavenly peace_

_silent night, holy night_

_shepherds quake at the sight_

_glories stream from heaven afar_

_heavenly hosts sing alleluia_

_Christ the savior is born_

_Christ the savior is born_

_silent night, holy night_

_son of god_

_love's pure light_

_radiant beams from thy holy face_

_with the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus lord at thy birth_

_Jesus lord at thy birth_

They had a big huge tree and were putting popcorn, garland, beads, and ornaments on it.

"Only two more hours everyone!" Rebecca said excitedly.

"Uh...Rebecca, I kinda need to ask you something first," Larry said nervously.

"Yes, what is it?"

Getting down on one knee, "Rebecca...I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Taking a ring out, "Will you marry me?"

Rebecca had tears of joy running down her face.

She looked around at everyone who had anxious faces. Then she looked back at Larry.

"Yes," she smiled.

Larry slipped the ring on her finger, then hugged her as they shared a kiss. Everyone clapped.

Jedidiah sighed, "They will be kissing everymoment of the day!"

Rolling his eyes, "Darn...you are right!" Octavius said.

Larry looked to the two small men, "Ready to put up the star guys?" "Yup," they answered.

Larry put Jed and Octavius on top of Rexy's head and handed them the star.

"Be careful," Larry warned.

"We will," Octavius stated.

Rexy lifted them to the top of the tree and they carefully placed the star on.

Hours later

Jedidiah and Octavius sat around a campfire.

Smiling,"I have a gift for you Octavius," Jedidiah said.

Staring at him confusedly, "What do you mean?"

Handing him the gift, "For you pal, Merry Christmas."

Octavius took the present and took off the brown paper covering it. It was a new silver dagger.

"Wow...uh...thanks Jed I really love it," Octavius smiled.

"I thought you would," Jed smiled, "Merry Christmas Octavius."

"Merry Christmas Jedadiah," Octavius smiled.

They hugged.

Everyone gathered in the main hall as snow fell softly outside. The tree was the only source of light. Larry sat in a chair. He was going to read Twas the Night Before Christmas.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse," Larry began.

As he finished, everyone was asleep. As they all slept, a booming voice sounded through the night;

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day_

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

Trains move quickly to their journey's end  
Destinations are where we begin again  
Ships go sailing far across the sea  
Trusting starlight to get where they need to be  
When it seems that we have lost our wayWe find ourselves again on Christmas day

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

Just believe

_**Author's Note: From me and LightonaHill, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May you and your families be happy at this time of year and for the year to come.**_


End file.
